Contingency of Hearts
by alilesixteen
Summary: A tactician of mysterious origins weaved its way to the lives of Lyn, Hector and specially Eliwood. What connections does she have with the disappearance of the Marquess of Pherae and how will she cope up with her unwanted attraction to the young red head
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

Hey! Okay so this will be part novelization of the game Blazing Swords where obviously the tactician will be given much bigger role. I hope you like it and I'll try to update this as much as possible!! Please rate and review! This will be the first time I'm doing this so be nice :)

_Disclamer: I don't own anything Fire Emblem related_.

* * *

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

"Are you awake?" A voice from somewhere spoke as she tried to regain her consciousness and slowly she fluttered her eyes open and was greeted by the protected rays of the sun that is fighting to cut through the thick mantle that made up what looks like a hut.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." The same voice said and this time she looked to her right to find the source of it. She was graced by a beautiful young lady not older than 18. Her green hair almost like the color of a dark forest, is striking along with the high cheek bones and striking green eyes that is almost regal.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." She nodded in response as she process everything around her.

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?" _Name_. Of course! She hadn't introduced herself yet. Heck she hasn't even spoke once. She cleared her throat a little as she tried to chase off the hoarseness of the voice that would surely produced when she speak.

"My name is Leira." The lack of knowledge of where she is left her wary and she looked up once again and saw the girl smiled. And sometime through that smile she found comfort. The girl seems alright and she took care of her so she must be out of possible danger. With that, she only thinks it is appropriate to return the smile.

"Your name is Leira? What an odd-sounding name..." Lyn seemed to think faraway trying to figure out from where must this foreigner comes from. But she shrugged it off as she stood up and brought the basin of water to her sink.

"But pay me no mind. It is a good name." She continued as she cleaned off the materials she used in helping cleaned up Leira. An awkward silent settled between them as the two are lost for words. She couldn't stand the silence and she badly needed to have something to talk about. Before her mind could even process anything, words flew out of her mouth.

"I see by your attire that you are a traveler." Leira glanced at the young gal and shifted to her travelling cloak that was next to her bed. She should be pleasant and kind to this girl for she helped her as she finally remembered her passing out due to the heat.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I've been travelling for quite sometime now." Lyn stared at the young girl that seem to be a year or two senior to her, quite astonished that a girl travelling alone. _Wow! That is quite incredible_. And she couldn't stop herself from being curious.

"What brings you to the Sacae Plains?" Finally done with her washing, she pulled a chair and sat right in front of Leira. "Would you share your story with me?"

Leira was about to answer back as she felt more and more at ease with Lyn when a strange noise of loud voices and heavy movements erupted somewhere outside. Lyn stood up, confusion written all over her face, and glanced at the opening of the tent and glanced back to Leira.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Leira, wait here for me." She went outside as Leira stood up and clasped her travelling cloak around her and looked for her pair of boots. There they were at the foot of the bed! As she put them on, Lyn came back with horror and worry stricken her face.

"What is it Lyn?" What made her look like this? She could not help but feel worried too.

"Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains. They must be planning on raiding the local villages." Leira watched Lyn as she reached for something under the bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the sword.

"What are you doing?" She actually feared for her. Does she even know how to fight? Sure she looks strong and dominant, but can she?

"I... I have to stop them!" Lyn answered distractedly as she looked back at the bandits mere 30 yards away from their hut. She walked to where Lyn is standing and peered through the openings of the hut. There were two. One was going in their direction and another was at a near by hut, surely ransacking anything that he could find useful.

"But there were two of them. How can you handle that?" She asked her new found friend, concern laced through her voice. Lyn looked at the foreigner in front of her that she somehow felt some connection with and glanced back at the approaching bandit and felt determined than ever. She looked back to Leira. Determination and fire was all that Leira saw as she knew at that moment that no one can stop Lyn.

"If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You can stay here. You'll be safe in here Leira." Thinking all the while the safety of her new friend, but then, Lyn doesn't know her. She doesn't know her capabilities. If she'll fight those bandits, then she will help.

"No. I will help you." Lyn was taken aback by Leira. That strong conviction, it was a long time when she last heard someone spoke with so much conviction. But then, she wonders if Leira could handle it.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" She's skeptical about it Leira felt. She may not know how to fight effectively but she knows she could help dutifully. Shaking her head she followed through an explanation.

"No. But I am a strategist. That is why I am travelling. To learn how to assess different battlefield."

"I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but..." Still skepticism wouldn't leave her heart but the look of determination that surely reflected on both of their eyes that it is evident that they are both stubborn and not one would back down. She heaved a deep breathe still unsure of her decision.

"Very well. We'll go together!" Leira can't help but let the small tugging in the corner of her mouth as Lyn allowed her to help. With one last nod from each other they stepped out and cautiously asses the situation. Lyn spot a boulder not far from the wandering bandit.

"Slowly approach that bandit and avoid being seen as so you'll have the element of surprise. You are wielding a sword. You'll be alright the bandit will move slower than you. Use that advantage and try carefully to avoid the swings of his axe. You'll have the advantage of the lightness of your sword." She explained the strategy and Lyn can't help and be surprised and amazed with her knowledge in fighting. Is she even being truthful when she said that she couldn't fight? How can someone be so knowledgeable in battle without experiencing it? But then this is not the time to be sidetracked with trivial questions.

"I'll protect you, so stay close to me." Lyn felt confident with their battle plan and she is so sure that they will emerge victorious. As advised, she lithely weaved her way through high grasses trying to be subtle as possible but the dead grass due to the high sun made crunching noises. Then one loud crunch, the bandit whipped his head to her direction and without thinking much, advanced to her with his axe poised high above his head, ready to strike.

_The bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way! _Lyn felt a second of panic filled her whole body leaving a tingle in her heart. Leira acted fast and shouted to her and snapped her out of her reverie. Shouts of Leira for her to move and to advance too and to strike immediately registered in her mind and she did what she is told.

She came charging and meeting the bandit head on and true to Leira's words, the bandit moves slower than her and she used that and saw an opening to the right of the bandit and stroke his arm and that left the bandit surprised and she used the split second of confusion to strike the back successfully but failed to anticipate the swing of his axe that she scarcely evaded but left a wound on her back. The adrenaline rush that course through her body allowed her to move more quickly and with one final blow, she pierced her sword through the back of her attacker. She withdrew her sword and looked down at the lifeless body of the bandit. Despair clouded her heart as the true feeling of battle seep into her consciousness. Being too distracted with her win, she wasn't able to feel at first the growing pain from her injury.

"Victory!" She smiled at Leira but was greeted with a frown and asked Leira what's wrong. Leira sighed and rummaged through her satchel looking for some bottle and finally she have found what she was looking for. A clear bottle filled with amber liquid that emitted a strong scent of freesia when it was uncapped.

"But you've been injured. Here, it's a vulnerary. It will help ease the pain and help the wound to heal faster. A basic remedy for injuries." She handed it to her and drank the bottle. It tasted sweet like the ones she eats when she was younger. Also, Leira put some salve in the perimeter of her wound to stop the swelling and another liquid bottle that would prevent infections. Leira never failed to amaze her.

"Thank you Leira! How come you know so much about medicine?" She can't help herself but ask. Leira gave her a small smile as she put her paraphernalia back in her satchel.

"My grandmother is a healer. She taught me when I was young. It actually became essential and useful when I started my travel." She learned this when she was younger? How old is she anyway? How long have she been travelling. Again, she should not let herself get sidetrack. The battle is not done yet. Only one more is remaining. She can do this.

"Now, let's go get that brigand over the ger! He has the advantage of a better defense in the presence of the ger. But then, he's slowness would be his fatal weakness. There's no other way but to charge head on. Just try to stay away from the range of his axe and try to evade it. You are fast but failed to be keen and alert enough to avoid injury. Just focus on striking his arms or abdomen. Be safe." Leira explained to Lyn hoping that the young warrior will be true to her advice. Lyn looked at her and nodded conveying that she will be alright.

Lyn crossed the grassy high lands with great determination that she will win this battle. That there is no doubt in her heart that she will push through it. She immediately made her presence known to the bandit and tried as her might to look intimidating and dangerous as she glared venomously at the bandit. For a while the bandit felt fear from the presence of such young warrior and nonetheless a woman. He cannot back down he is feared for his ferocious attitude. No mere girl will scare the hell out of him. For a minute they glared at each other, sizing each others capabilities.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Batta as he was called shouted and grumbled gruffly at her but she never felt any threat from the so called beast in front of him.

"Your cruelty will end here!" She vowed as she charged forward being extremely evasive to the blindly swings of Batta's axe. She evaded every swing thrown at her and waited patiently for an opening and right then, she jump a foot a way to evade another swing and rolled of her side and perfectly pierced it through Batta's left arm, his good arm. Batta cried out in pain as his swinging arm was wounded heavily. Blinded by fury, he swung his axe towards Lyn who is situated at the foot of his legs. She smirked knowing that the next blow will come it all down. With right timing and precision, she moved right away from her position, standing up and moving to the rear end of her opponent and pierced the sharp blade through his heart the very same time that he stuck himself with his own axe.

"What? How... How did you—"The bandit wasn't able to continue as the last of his breathe left him leaving him lifeless as he stared in the eyes of the one who he underestimated.

The following day, both women shared an unspoken agreement to not mention the gruesome reality of battle. They continued where they left as Leira regained her strength back.

"Good morning, Leira!" Lyn greeted her newest companion heartily.

"Good morning too, Lyn!" She smiled while she helped her set the table for a breakfast. They ate contently and having small conversations here and there when Lyn brought up something.

"So…" Lyn started nervously and that caught her attention. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." She raised her eyebrow in question but nonetheless answered her true feelings about the fight.

"A bit. It's quite a while since I have directed a battle. It's refreshing but at the same time terrifying." She explained as she looked at the young lady in front of her with intense curiosity as the said lady kept a nervous glance once in a while.

"Say Leira... I want to talk to you about something." She nodded her head for her to continue. And Lyn heaved yet another big sigh. This is now or never. She has to do this.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see." She paused for a while uncertain of her request. "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

"Lyn…" Unsure of what to say, can Leira really allowed that? "I guess you have to ask for permission from your father and mother. I'm not sure they will allow you. The world is a dangerous place to be you know that first hand."

Lyn felt cold hearing those words from the mouth of the tactician in front of her. _Father and mother_. Is she being serious of this? She is unsure.

"You... want me to get permission from my parents?" She answered almost breathlessly but still Leira nodded in response. Grave and despair fell on the face of the young warrior as she looked away and said the most heartbreaking of words.

"My mother and my father... died six months ago." She coughed away her voice as it threatened to falter while she relinquished those horrible memories.

"My people--the Lorca-- they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered." Leira felt bad and pity for no one deserves to have such awful things. She reached for Lyn's hands and squeezed it comfortingly. Lyn looked down and gazed at the entwined hands and looked up to see Leira sporting a sad smile for her. She shook her head no and continued.

"My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people."

"Then why didn't you?" Leira asked almost delicately. Anger was evident in Lyn's eyes when she called back the memories of his tribesmen refusing to be ruled by her.

"But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." This time, Lyn wasn't able to hold back the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She angrily brushed the tears away and yet another very awkward silence enveloped them. And this time, Leira knew that she has to give Lyn her space as she slowly walked out of the hut.

She walked through for a few yards and found the same boulder and sat there to ponder savoring the high sun of the spring season. What a chaotic world we live in. Chaos and fear is everywhere that in her years of travel, it grew quite on her already. How ironic that she hated wars and battle and yet here she is as a tactician, a strategist that plans on effective battle plan; a catalyst for the wars that she hated so much yet she couldn't help to avoid. This is who she is; this is how she was brought up. She heard rustling behind her and shot back to see Lyn with what looks like a better mood.

"Thank you. I'm better now." She said as she sat next to her. Lyn looked at Leira with all the seriousness in her.

"Leira, I want—"she paused as she corrected herself. "I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Leira, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" She looked again and the same determination that she saw yesterday in her young friend's eyes burned ever so strongly and how could she deny her that?

"Alright. We will travel together." She saw the delight in Lyn's eyes and was quite surprised when Lyn hugged her.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" She laughed at Lyn's enthusiasm and can't help to feel the same way too. She's been travelling alone for far too long and maybe, just maybe, a friend is what she needed.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!! R&R!

With much love, alilesixteen!


	2. Footsteps of Fate

**A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in ages and well I don't have any plausible reason but school. Anyway hope you'll like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

* * *

**_The apprentice tactician Leira and the young swordfighter Lyn._**

**_A strange pair on an even stranger journey._**

**_To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae._**

**_Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._**

Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

"Leira! Over here!" Her new found friend exclaimed enthusiastically when they arrived the big city. The two arrived at Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. They plan to purchase the supplies they need for the journey here, but the plan seems like it will take longer to accomplish as Lyn is busy looking over the windows of shops.

She sighed at her companion, she was about to tell her that they need to be going when an awkward deep set of voice spoke next to her.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A blonde lad in green armor suit exclaimed to her that caught Lyn's attention. From the short span that she has spent with Lyn, she realized that the lass hate arrogant people and mostly strangers. So it was no wonder that she started shooting off the young knight.

"Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" _Uh oh_.

"Where are you from, sir knight that speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn is starting to get livid with this standoffish young man. Who does he think he is gallivanting as if every woman is swoon off by his flowery words.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" The young lad exclaimed proudly. Leira can't help but grin as she looked into the eyes of her friend. No wonder Lyn is already livid right now. This scene is about to get very interesting she muses.

"Shouldn't that be home to callow oafs with loose tongues?" This man is getting into Lyn's nerves already and one more word she's sure all hell break loose.

"Ooooh... You're even lovelier when you're cruel." Leira stared at the young man with amazement. How dense can he be? Can't he see that Lyn is ready to murder him right here right now? It amuses her to no end.

Lyn is now seeing red and before she can murder someone she pulled Leira away from the infuriating young man clad in green armor.

"Let's go Leira. I've nothing more to say." Leira stared at her friend in amusement as she was dragged on the opposite side of the city. In her anger and annoyance, she failed to see the young handsome mounted lad in red armor. Leira, pulled Lyn swiftly as to avoid colliding with the horse.

"Excuse us! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." The lad was stunned to hear such crystal clear voice. Such soft tune.

"Of course. My apologies..." He was distracted for a moment but he snapped back to reality when the women beside the beautiful creature spoke.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable." Lyn already made the connection between the young man clad in green armor and this young red hair in front of them. She at least thinks that the latter was a gentleman until he spoke his next words.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before." The red lad can't help but to feel that he have seen this girl already. There is something familiar about her and the nagging feeling that he is right doesn't' want to go.

Lyn was shocked. _Oooh.. how soon did I judged that he is a gentlemen. He is just the same yob as his companion was!! Men these days!_ Lyn is already seeping with fury and turned to her friend signaling her that they need to leave NOW!

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" The blonde man exclaimed and two things happened simultaneously. Lyn and Leira left the two lads behind and Kent defending himself, but not before Lyn can exclaim along the lines of lout, indecent and something about like wanted to cut their heads off. If it wasn't for the murderous glare of Lyn's eyes, Leira would have found the situation hilarious but apparently she loves her head so much.

"Wait, please! It's not like that.... ... Sain, you lout!" Kent is being helpless as the two lass run off the city.

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..." Sain, as he was called, was confused as ever.

"I am NOT you!!! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be—"

"Be what? Wait, she's our mission? You're joking! Wait!" He can't believe it but realization hit him like cold water. _She_ is our mission. Oh man, another wasted chance for a potential love of his life.

Meanwhile, Lyn and Leira are already at the outskirt of the city when Leira began to notice that they were being pursued. She shouted to Lyn to run as the men are closing in on them. With all intent to cut off their pursuer, Lyn and Leira ran as fast as they never run before but they both were halted when one of their pursuers called out Lyndis' name.

"What did you call me? ...Who are you?" Lyn was shocked. Who is this man and why did he know her name.

Leira is as much as surprised but had more focus in her surrounding. She counted off that there are five in total including the one that spoke Lyndis' name. Five armed bandits. She knew all too well that they can't fight this off even if she joins the battle.

"Lyn, there's more of them than we can handle." That was the time when Lyn realized and took in her surrounding. True they are more that she could handle but she will not give up! A Lorcan never gives up.

Leira is already formulating strategies on how they can escape here alive, there are thick forests here but one look at their pursuers, it tells her that those ruffians blends well in the forest so the forest is out. There's only a lone rode from here and again it is surrounded by the forest. Even if they could escape from here, they'll just ambush them in no time. The situation is starting to get helpless for them when a voice shouted to them!

"Hey! There she is!" It's the same guy from the city. _They are here. Wait what? They are here? Why?_ It seems that it's not only Leira who's confused but so as Lyn and their pursuers. The guy clad in armor, what was he called again, ah yes, Sain. Sain the red head called him Sain and the latter was Kent. The ruffians spread out when they saw that both lads are knights.

"Whew... Finally caught up... Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against girls? Cowards, every one of you!" Sain accused at the dispersing ruffians.

"You! You're from—" Lyn finally spoke but soon was cut off.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look at me!" The red head Kent declared.

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Sain said wanting to seem be heroic as he put a protective stance in front of them.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn protested and so will Leira. It is also their fight after all. She may thank the heavens for sending help in the form of these two lads but she won't stand idly looking like a damsel in distress.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." Leira can't believe they are having this argument now. This is ridiculous.

"And I won't just stand here either, Leira and I are very well capable of defeating these ruffians. Leira is the best tactician there is in the world!" Sometimes her temper can be her fall.

_She's a tactician?_ Kent can't believe this piece of truth. How can a young beautiful lady be a tactician? Her beautiful silver blue hair and that piercing blue and purple eyes that can as well be looking past through your very soul is far too modest of traits for someone who strategize a battle. And her name, Leira, it is simply wonderful.

"I have a solution. You said Leira is a tactician. She can command us. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" He looked at both ladies.

Lyn looked at Leira and knew right then that the arrangement is okay. "Yes, it is. Leira and I will lead! Let's go!"

Leira stepped in as she quickly assessed the battlefield.

"There are five of them in total and I see that they are all wielding the axe. Lyn, you do remember the weapon triangle that I have told you before right?" She turned to her friend and saw her nod in reply.

"Good. I assume you already know of these gentlemen as you are knights." And she received another two set of nods.

"Alright. Sain and Kent take on the two ruffians at the side quickly. This will give Lyn the opportunity to break through their formation. As soon as you two are done, you will meet Lyn at the center and fight off the two remaining near the boss. From there, all three of you can attack him at either side. This will guarantee that he cannot escape. And also, avoid getting too near in the forest. Your horses will not be able to traverse well in thick trees and bushes." She hopes that this battle plan is fool-proof. She just hopes that the ruffians will not use the surrounding forest to their advantage.

Both knights were amazed at how capable Leira is in assessing a battlefield but Kent was most of all amazed. In his service, only the most capable and experienced soldier can be able to assess a battlefield for such a short span but still that needs a few hours to secure the perimeter. However, this seemingly nonchalant lass was able to assess a battlefield in mere minutes.

"Aren't you fighting too Leira?" Sain asked her when he noticed that she wasn't included in the battle plan. She was about to explain her self but Lyn already beat her to it.

"Leira may as well be a very capable tactician but she swore on her life that she could not wield a weapon better yet engage in combat. It is still a wonder for me too so stop asking questions and get into it."

With that, all three of them excluding Leira spread off to their indicated direction as Leira seek refuge in the near bushes. She saw the three sticking into the plan but she also saw that Sain is using his lance instead of his sword. She frowned more when she saw that Sain was hit by one of the ruffians. Thankfully Kent reached him in time and finished off the opponent. After what a potentially good lecture from Kent, they rushed off to help Lyn and no sooner they approached the boss.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in other's affairs." Zugu the leader of the ruffians exclaimed as Lyn delivered the final blow but not before asking Zugu.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Lyn demanded. She greatly wants to know why she is being persecuted.

"There was only... supposed to be a lone... girl..." With his last dying breath, Zugu exclaimed feeling betrayed.

"Is everyone alright?" Lyn turned to her companions in time to see Leira taking care of Sain's injuries.

"You weren't listening to me Sain. Look where it got you. The weapon triangle! How could you forget that one?! You should be thankful that Kent arrived just in time." She reprimanded the blonde lad as she dabbed the vulnerary and anodyne.

"Ooow.. Leira it hurts. I'm sorry. I thought using the lance would be more heroic." She intentionally put more pressure in dabbing the balm.

"Serves you right you lout!" Lyn chided and turned her attention to Kent.

"I know we haven't introduced properly so I am Lyn and this is my friend Leira. So, are you going to share your story with us?"

"Yes, of course. I am Kent and this is Sain. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Leira confided as she finished dabbing the last of the healing balm.

"Correct." Can this beautiful creature be more amazing? Knowledgeable both in battle and geography, is there more that she can't do?

"We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." He took his attention off of Leira and diverted it to Lyn.

"Madelyn?" Lyn can't help the awful coldness seeping into her nerves and the fast beating of her heart.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter." Kent noticed that the girl in front of him went paler but he continued still.

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Leira was shocked. The marquess' granddaughter was the same with Lyn. She looked at Kent and she can't help the inaudible gasp that left her mouth. _It can't be_.

"Aye. It was the name of the late wife of the marquess. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here." Sain answered her question. Her friend went paler the next of the revelations.

"We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar." He speaks at a great loss.

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains..." Kent paused and again directed his attention to Lyn who held her gaze. "I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis." It confirmed all of her suspicions. Lyn is the granddaughter of the marquess of Caelin.

"Why would you think that..." Lyn finally snapped out of her trance but the fast beating of her heart did not wane.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent answered the young lass.

"What? Did you know my mother?" _Unbelievable_. She wondered why did her mother never mentioned any of this to her. For so long Lyn thought she was alone in this world and now only to find out that she have a grandfather and a marquess at that. _Unbelievable_.

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent said most regrettably. Lyn snapped back and looked at the two knights.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn." She started to explain. "But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. I never thought I would hear that name again." Silent enveloped them. What can they possibly say in this situation? This are the times that silence are better off but Leira remembered something disturbing earlier.

"But Lyn, that bandit, he called you Lyndis too!" Leira exclaimed proclaiming the disturbing truth.

"What? How could he have—" Kent wasn't able to finish his sentence for Sain cut him off.

"... He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" _Lundgren? Who's that?_ Leira found Lyn voicing out her own confusion.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Kent proceeded to explain.

"He's the marquess' younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess' title."

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Well Sain did put it bluntly.

"That's--But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Leira felt sympathy for her friend. She hopes that Lyn is taking this a bit well. The girl looks like she's about to breakdown.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Sain continued but with all the revelations regarding Lyn's identity, Leira cannot help but to arouse suspicion regarding the uncanny coincidence of Lyn's parents' death. Just a few days of receiving Lady Madelyn's letter and suddenly they were attacked and killed by bandits. Leira doesn't think that that was any random bandits attack.

"What should we do?" Lyn can't help to feel a bit scared. Someone is after her own life.

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous." Kent suggested and Leira felt the same way too. Lyn would be better off with two knights escorting her to her own real home. She's glad for her friend.

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." Lyn turned to her with that soft gaze from her regal features.

"Leira... I'm sorry this changes everything. What will you do, Leira?" What will she do? Even she doesn't know the answer. Truth be told, the presence of a companion is comfortable that if they will depart, she will truly miss Lyn. She heaved a heavy breathe before responding.

"It's… up to you honestly."

"You... want me to decide?"

"Well yeah, you already have two knights accompanying you and I don't know.. do you still want my companionship?" She felt unease for awhile but it soon vanished after Lyn spoke her reply.

"Of course your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous." Lyn though how could Leira think that she doesn't want her presence. She practically begged the beautiful lass to bring her with her.

"Then I will come." Leira smiled in return.

"You'll come? Are you sure? Thank you!" Lyn suddenly hugged Leira making the young tactician to get off balance. All of them erupted in a fit of laughter while Lyn stands up and Kent helping Leira.

"Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid. Thank you Leira!" The two shared a smile. Unbeknownst to them from a distant canton, grave conspiracies are transpiring.

In the Castle Caelin, Lundgren is seated in his own private chamber conversing with a lanky soldier.

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" Alive? That is not possible! Those fools are incompetent. Lundgren is seething with anger with the failed assassination of a flimsy single wild girl.

"Uh.. Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is travelling with Kent and Sain." Those two knights. Those two meddling knights. When I become the marquess I'll have them behead for meddling with my affairs that is if they come alive after this ordeal.

"What are your orders? If we let them be..." The soldier mumbled most frightened to the uncanny lord.

"Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison... There must be no blunders." That plan could work. To die in the hands of untamed bandits and his brother dieing out of a sickness. No one would really suspect him.

"Yes, m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess's death, due no doubt to "sudden illness", is not far off." With this, Lundgren submitted himself to an evil laugh.

"Soon... Soon Caelin will be mine!"

* * *

Review please. It will boost my confidence! Hahaha..

Lovelots, alilesixteen!

**P.S This is the link for Leira's picture**: s(.)bebo(.)com/app-image/

7925920231/5411656627/PROFILE/

i(.)quizzaz(.)com/img/q/u/08/03/28/anime_girl80(.)jpg

It's a continuous link. Just add the http in front of the s and take the parenthesis off... :)


	3. In Occupation's Shadow

**A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in ages but anyhow, here's your most anticipated update. I've skipped a few chapters from the game to speed things up and there's more interaction between the tactician and certain characters. I've also decided that this will be an EliwoodxTactician story so hope you'll support it. **

**There will be a lot of twist in here and some hints for future events. And if my memory serves me right, about next chapter, Eliwood will have an appearance and maybe the spark that you all been waiting for will happen. Also this chapter will be intriguing. Let's see all your theory about who Leira really is. I want to remind you that there still so many more things about Leira that wasn't revelaed. I'll be gld to hear all of them so review or pm or anything.**

**Hope you'll appreciate this. This story is probably the most research extensive that I have done.  
**

**Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

* * *

**_The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two Knights of Lycia._**

**_Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny._**

**_A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern._**

**_There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver._**

**_They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds._**

**_On her tenth days away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself._**

**_After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward._**

**_She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress._**

**_The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords._**

**_They race in pursuit of the companions._**

**_Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer..._**

**Chapter 2: In Occupation's Shadow**

"O how unfair thus fate played with my heart!" Leira chuckled at Sain as he was going on and on about the travel arrangements that they had upon living a village in the mountain range of Bern.

Many have happened since the day that they have met Sain and Kent. They have found out that Lyn was the long lost granddaughter of the Marquess of Caelin and because of that, Lyn was seen as a threat to her granduncle's ambitions thus facing countless attempts to her life. After that, Lyn was chosen as a wielder of an ancient weapon the Mani Katti while passing a chapel that house the said sword. From there, their journey turned more and more interesting and stranger by the minute.

Leira looked at her new additional companions. There's sweet Florina, the timid Pegasus knight of Ilia whom a friend of Lyn and of course the travelling archer Wil. They have met Florina and Wil from the town in the mountain range when they have found Florina in a rough position with the bandits.

Sweet young Florina has a strange aloofness and is timid around the male specie but that didn't stopped Sain from professing his undying love or what love he might have felt upon seeing her the very first time. Then there was Wil whom they also met at the village and battled along side of them. Wil was also a victim of the bandits where all of his wealth was stolen and looted. With that strange circumstances have brought them together and branded themselves as "Lyndis' Legion".

"No, this must be a challenge of the gods to test our love for each other. Yes that's it…." She was snapped out from her musing at Sain's rambling. Sain was complaining because Florina opted to ride her Pegasus and because of her apprehension around men, Lyn rode with her. Kent offered me to ride with him and so it was left that Wil will go with Sain, thus his eternal complaints about fate's cruel intentions.

"Are you alright, milady?" Leira can't help the blush creeping on her cheeks and she was forever grateful that Kent won't be able to see her. She was seated in front of Kent as they continued to travel in the heat of the day where the sun is at its highest.

"Yes, yes I am alright and Kent?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Please stop calling me that." She felt uncomfortable being called milady and truth be told, she sees herself as his equal if not a bit lower of his social status and being addressed with such formalities irked her.

"Call you what, milady?" Kent was truly confused. Does he call her something that offends her? Surely he had been anything but unkind to her. Truth be told, Kent has developed some kind of attraction to the young lass from their days of travelling and the longer that they spend with each other the more he becomes amazed by the beautiful creature.

Leira let out a huge sighed and response to Kent's seemingly ignorance.

"Please stop addressing me with such formalities. I'm not noble or anything and if it's something, I should pay you much more respect. So please, stop with the honorifics." She explained it in one breath hoping that she didn't make a fool out of herself.

Kent does not understand why Leira thinks that she is below him. Simply that kind of thinking is preposterous.

"What do you mean Leira? Do you honestly think that you are below me of all people?" Kent told her with a bit of anger and well that's how she thinks. He's a knight and apparently one of the marquess' most trusted vassal.

"Maybe… I don't know… I mean look, you are a knight and well I'm just me you know just Leira." She didn't know that such a little request will turn into this.

"Leira, listen to me. You are an amazing person, in fact the most amazing person I have ever met and I won't let you degrade yourself like that. I am human just like you."

"I know but-"

"No buts," he sighed before continuing, "if it makes you feel any better, I will stop addressing you with such formalities as long as you stop thinking the way you just did." She can accept this compromise. She nodded her head answering.

"Okay and thank you and I'm sorry." She felt that she was a tad bit too much with her judgments this time. She wiped off the sweat from her forehead when she felt Kent nudged something to her.

"Here, we can't have our best tactician fainting with us now do we?" Kent offered her the water skin and with that they eventually lapse in a somewhat comfortable silence and continued their journey westward to the border of Bern and Lycia.

* * *

"Ah, this should suffice tonight's bed!" Wil exclaimed when they reached an old fortress that is now in ruins. This would indeed suffice. Leira of all people knew that it is dangerous to continue onwards with their journey now that the sun is already in hiding.

"This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!" Sain complained quite annoyingly. He is after all a knight he should be comfortable to sleep and rest in any place.

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us." Wil tried to reason not just to Sain but to all of them.

"This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow." Lyn chided while getting off of Florina's Pegasus.

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." Florina then remarked following Lyn inside but with this remarked somehow awakened some sleeping vigor within Sain.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." Leira chuckled and shook her head at the change of heart of Sain.

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch." Kent fast tediously crushed Sain's dream.

"Ah, alas..." Sain said with grim face. Leira can't help the small giggle to escape from her but a timid voice soon cut her off.

"Your pardon, milady..." A wench no older than thirty spoke limping towards them. She's your typical country village girl; petite with brown hair up to her shoulder and brown eyes dressed in an old ragged kirtle. All of them were alerted and soon did the two knights raise their swords in defense.

"Lower your arms." Leira ordered to them and slowly approached the limping girl.

"Who are you?" Leira asked sensing the tension from her companions.

"I... Forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here... Ah! Ow..." She rushed off to her barely catching her when she lost her balance.

"Are you all right? Your leg..." She said when she saw her deformed legs. Natalie tried so hard to subtly hide her deformation.

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much." Natalie tried to brush it off but Leira knew better, the state that her legs are in guaranteed to her that she grew up with immense pain. Of her memory served her right, she only seen this kind of illness once when she started travelling and the person was always wailing in pain. Natalie is a brave person to endure the pain.

They have found out that Natalie was looking for her husband named Dorcas and the latest information she have received was that he was in this area. They brought Natalie back to her little camp in a huge room inside the ruins. They soon situated themselves and resigned for the night with Kent volunteering the first watch of the night.

Leira toss and turned from her cot as sleep failed to visit her. Relentless of this, she got up reached for her cloak and proceeded in the front of the ruins where Kent took his post. The summer night's air is quite comforting with only a small chill and after turning from a hallway, she could already see Kent. Kent must have sensed her presence because he stiffened from his laidback position.

Leira chuckled and decided to ease his suspicion. "Relax Kent, it's just me." She said with a smile upon reaching him. Kent stood up immediately clearly surprised by her presence.

"Leira, what are you doing here? Are you not tired from the travel?" He said while she gestured for him to sit back as she took the seat next to him.

"I have trouble sleeping and I thought that I just might keep you accompany. Sain is dead as a log. I doubt that he will be waking up soon." Leira saw Kent chuckled at this and ease back to his laidbackness.

"Yeah? It's alright I really do not expect for him too. The travels we made are very much tiring." Leira looked up at him and can't help to study Kent's flawless face.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself Kent. You're as tired as any of us. But enough of that I'm here to keep you company." She told him with a smile and Kent's heart can't help to skip a beat or two. The longer this journey is the faster that he find himself falling.

"It's alright. It's part of my job. So Leira… about earlier I'm sorry if I snapped at you." Leira looked away and stared at the darkening forest thinking of a good reply.

"It's nothing Kent." Leira turned her head towards him without seemingly knowing the effects that she has to him especially when looking at him with those smoldering pale blue eyes. It took all of his self-restraint to grab her.

"Pardon me but why are you travelling?" Kent needed to change the subject before he do something else entirely. Its mere minutes later that Leira answered.

"When I was young, my father often travels. I told myself that I would do the same. It is also fun and enriching when you travel." Kent can't help to notice the far away look of Leira's face. Maybe something to do with her father but nonetheless he never pushed.

"But how do you handle travelling alone specially the bandits?"

"I never actually travel alone. I often tag along with travelling merchants where they drop me off to commercial centers and towns. It's just bad luck that Lyn found me in the middle of the plains. The wagon that I'm in dropped me off ways away from Bulgar, my true destination. I thought I could make it but I ran out of liquid and the Summer Sun didn't take pity on me." Leira stared the whole time that she was talking to Kent. There's just something in his face that screams that he is a good person. Upon realizing that she was staring too much she looked away and rub her hands to her arms to generate warmth. Kent upon noticing this didn't fail to remark.

"You should go back inside where it is warmer. I'll be fine in her-" But long before he finished whatever he was saying, he pushed off Leira.

"Lookout!" A speeding arrow was about to hit Leira if Kent wasn't able to push her off the way. They were both stunned and suddenly they saw one, two, a dozen bandits. Kent immediately took stance and turned to Leira.

"Warn them while I'll hold them off." He ordered her and Leira did not waste any more time and ran to the center room.

"Lyn! Outside the fortress! Bandits!" Leira exclaimed waking up everyone in the process while panting breathlessly.

"What did you say?" A somewhat distraught Lyn asked.

"Bandits attacking the fortress. Kent is in front trying to hold them off. We need to hurry he is all alone there and there's more than a dozen of them."

"Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?" Sain asked already up and ready to fight.

"No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave." Leira suggested and she soon barked orders where to go each and everyone. Sain went to aid Kent along with Wil the Florina and Lyn took the east wing.

"Oh..." Natalie whimpered when she tried to stand up.

"Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you! Just stay in here and we will hold them off." With that, Leira turned back to the front trying to see if everyone is okay when she remembered the crack lines that she saw in the west wing, is wanted to, enemies could break down the wall. She changed directions and headed to the west wing. True enough, she could hear axe contacting with the brittle wall. Someone should be here. She again turned back and past through the front.

"Leira what are you doing here. " Wil asked as he shoot arrows from the distance injuring incoming bandits.

"Wil, the west wing. It is being taken down. There is a brittle wall. Someone should be there." Wil looking up to the front where countless of bandits continues to charge, however they will fall if the ruins be infiltrated. Without much delay, he dash off to the west wing. Leira upon understanding this went off to the east wing.

When she arrived in the east wing, there's only a number of bandits here but she saw Lyn conversing with one of the enemies.

"Lyn what are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Leira, where is Natalie?" The stiffness of the bandit whom Lyn talked to didn't escaped her notice.

"She is inside and she is safe. Who is this?" She referred to the bandit.

"He is Dorcas, Natalie's wife. He's on our side." That makes sense Leira thought however she need to make haste.

"Alright, that's good. Now I need Florina in the west wing. The wall is being taken down. Will is already there." With that, Florina took off the the west wing and she on the other hand resigned back to the center room to stay with Natalie and deliver her the good news.

The battle continued for another hour and only ceased when their leader was struck by Kent with the assistance of Lyn causing the rest of the enemies to retreat.

"The enemy has fled! Leira! We've won!!!" Relief flooded Leira when she saw no one was harmed.

"It is also a good thinking of you Leira to check on the west wing. I never knew there was a brittle wall there. You are truly amazing." Wil said while lying n his back on the cot.

Natalie and Dorcas was reunited and Dorcas offered his service in exchanged of protecting Natalie. Lyn was ever grateful for the added companion.

"Dorcas!" Natalie cried to her husband.

I'm so sorry, Natalie." Dorcas was torn with relief and shame for what happened; relief to see that Natalie is doing well and shame for her to see him stoop so low.

"All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn offered.

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow." Dorcas said.

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?" Lyn was confused and she stared at Dorcas sneaking a glance to Leira.

"Well, I... I spoke with-" Dorcas tried to explain but Leira cut him off.

"I've offered him to join."

"But we're going to Lycia..." Lyn knew how much Dorcas wanted to be with Natalie so why now? Even if Leira offered him.

"I've seen this sickness before. I knew how to make the concoction but I need certain herbs and Dorcas is willing to help me find them all during our journey. For now, this pain reliever is enough to subdue the pain that Natalie is feeling. It is brave of you Natalie to endure all those pain throughout your whole time. This concoction is not hard to make. I'll leave a recipe for you to make." Leira explained trying to even out her breathing.

"Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband. I can't thank you enough Leira." Natalie said giving Leira a grateful smile. Leira returned this and excused herself for the remainder of the night.

"Things have finally calmed down." Lyn said while watching Leira sleeping quite heavily. The surprise attack must have taken a lot from her. It is not much but she observed that Leira somehow had a weak constitution.

"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily." Kent said to Lyn also watching Leira's sleeping form. He knew too well that she handled it greatly.

"Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain?" Lyn directed to the next knight and Sain being embarrassed for sleeping like a log blushed before answering.

"Oh! Er, yes! Of course!"

"Let me warn you... If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?" Lyn trying to stress the severity of it to Sain.

"What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?" Sain tried to defend himself miserably.

"If there's anything suspicious, We'll take care of it. Rest assured." Kent affirmed to his liege and somehow this comforted Lyn.

"Really? Well, good night then. See you tomorrow."

"Let's go." Kent already marching on leaving Sain behind.

"Ha! No one ever trusts me..." Sain bellowed.

Unknown to all of them, the night's surprise have done much more damage to Leira than what all of them was expecting.

* * *

**So what do you think? Intriguing right? So be good and review. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I'm motivated and when I'm motivated, it means more updates. :)**

**I've been trying to put up the link for Leira's picture so I'll try one more time to see if this will work. Is it won't just go check the link in my profile page.**

s(dot)bebo(dot)com/app-image/7925920231/5411656627/PROFILE/i(dot)quizzaz(dot)com/img/q/u/08/03/28/anime_girl80(dot)jpg

**xoxo alilesixteen  
**


	4. Blood of Pride

Contingency of Hearts

_At long last, Lyn arrives in the land of her mother's birth._

_Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquis._

_Now, Lyn takes her leave of one of these territories, Araphen, and sets out_

_to meet her grandfather, the marquis of Caelin. However, the marquis's_

_brother, Lundgren, hungers to rule Caelin. He is preparing a deadly welcome_

_for Lyn, who stands to threaten his grasp for power._

Chapter 4: Blood of Pride

After the night of attack, the mist brought forth the morning where Lyn and her companions rushed through the border of Bern. Everyone is a tad bit exhausted because of the fiasco last night however, it seems that Leira have been hit by the exhaustion more so than the others but have ignored it and continue as if she not feel a little bit of weight on her body.

They were travelling along the mountain range of Bern towards the border that would lead them to Lycia where safe and comfort would surely await them. However, once they arrived at a small village that seat near the border between Bern and Lycia, they were once again ambushed by the Gamleon bandits set on redeeming themselves from the number of losses that they incurred. There they have met Serra, the pink-haired cleric set on a mission for Ostia, and her escort Erk, a young talented mage who prefers some solemnity over Serra's uber personality.

After winning the fight and making sure that the Gamleon bandits won't be bothering them, they continued their journey until they reach the bustling center of Araphen.

"What city is this?" Lyn asked upon entering the city walls.

"This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second biggest city in Lycia." Leira answered on reflex thus revealing her knowledge of the place.

"Wow! You sure do know a lot Leira!" a remark that caused for Leira's cheeks to redden. "…the second biggest, hm? It does seem awfully busy. By the way, where's Kent?" Lyn asked when she noticed that the red knight is not in sight.

"He said he was going ahead to the castle, but... Ah, here he comes now." Sain tried to explain.

"Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquis has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin." Kent reiterate and explaining his absence at the same time.

"He's going to help us?"

"Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquis of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

It seems that the road ahead for them will go smoothly especially if they could pick some more soldiers to escort them to Caelin that would surely increase their safety. But in an instant, chaos erupted in the city's square.

"This is terrible! The castle is burning!" A commoner exclaimed seeing the smokes coming off from the castle.

"A fire? A fire has broken out of the castle?" Everyone is confused much so is Leira, when she spotted a creepy looking guy approaching them. _This is bad. _Leira is explicably bothered with what is happening. She sense danger from the creep. Whipping back and forth, she looks for Sain and Kent who rushed to the throng of people.

"Who are you?"

"You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?" the guy pointed at Lyn as the creep continues to advance towards them.

"Ah! What do you—" the person interrupted as he poised to charge at Lyndis. Everything is happening so fast that Leira wasn't able to react fast enough when she saw an arrow blazing through the air hitting the person at the back.

"Kent! Sain!" Leira exclaimed in desperation as she called to them numerous times. "Lyn are you alright?"

"Who are—" that is the moment that Leira paid attention to the person responsible for saving Lyn from what could've been a devastating blow.

"Milady Lyndis! Leira! Are you all right?" Kent finally rushed to them followed by Sain closely.

"I'm fine. He... This man saved me." Everyone's attention went to the unknown man who saved Lyn. Leira approached forward to get a better look at him.

"Pardon me, you're from Sacae are you not? May I ask your name?" The man towering them a few feet away is still unresponsive and is about to leave them behind.

"Wait! Why did you help me?" Lyn screamed hoping to halt the man's departure. It seemed to work for he responded to her.

"Indeed I am from Sacae. I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken."

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain." Lyn immediately explained.

"The Lorca? I didn't know there were survivors." Lyn just nodded in response. "Then you should leave at once. The castle has caught aflame and it's spreading fast."

The urgent and knowing tone of the unnamed person didn't go unnoticed to Leira. "You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquis safe?" She urged inquiring further.

"The castle is under attack, and the marquis has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquis."

"I see... Alright then, we'll help you." Leira offered. The support of the marquis is the next best course that they have and she can't just stand and wait knowing that innocent lives are in danger.

"Why?" That is the resounding reaction that everyone seemed to have. Most loudly is that of the still unnamed person.

"These brigands are after Lyn. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of us. So we must help the best way we can..." She reasoned out.

"It sounds like you're involved somehow… Alright I accept your offer. I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae." Leira is relieved but at the same time plans and strategies are already forming in her mind; thinking, analyzing the best form of attack especially in this chaos where everyone is panicked.

Rushing through the front entrance seems impossible as it is teeming with those marauders and bandits that are looking for Lyn not to mention that they have locked themselves in to prevent others from leaving. _There must be some other way._ _An alternative route going inside the castle perhaps_.

"Rath, is there any other way that we can get inside? It is foolish and suicidal to rush in through the main entrance. We need to get in there somehow."

"You're right Leira. Perhaps the secret passageway... There's an underground tunnel leading to the throne room and there are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel. Once inside we can also turn on the drawbridge so that my men can come in." Rath is impressed and the more he thought of it, the more it seems likely that it's their best way to break inside.

"A secret passageway.. Hmm.. How many triggers are there?"

"Three. All of it needed to be released or the entrance won't open."

"But the doors to the barracks are locked." Lyn injected to their conversation.

"So opening those doors is our first objective. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys. Everyone we have to mobilize now. Rath, can you please lead the way to the right entrance of the barracks? Lyn and Wil and perhaps Sain and Serra as well, you go with him. Florina and Kent and Erk, I need you to standby outside and eliminate the remaining marauders as Florina won't be able to maneuver inside the barracks. I will find a way to get that door opened. Which door do we need to crack first, Rath?"

"The western part of the barracks, I'm positive that one of the trigger is there." Everyone can see the astonishment in Rath's eyes as he is first subjected to the strategic brilliance of Leira.

"Alright, you go ahead and position yourselves. I'll be right back with a means to open the door." Everyone moved out as Leira set off to the house north of her near the western door that needed to be open. She is not positive but perhaps she saw someone. Someone that has nimble hands.

She's a woman with purpose as she hurried through the block and on to the said house. She did not hesitate one bit on knocking. A young man possibly in his late teens or early twenties answered the door.

"Hello may I speak with you?"

"Absolutely. I am meaning to talk to you myself. I think I can help with your situation." She raised one brow astound by this person.

"Very well. My name is Leira. I think it is safe for me to assume who you are and what you can possibly do." He chuckled at her forwardness and perhaps a tad bit enamored at her no non-sense attitude.

"Indeed. I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?"

"I tell you what, you render to me your services and I'll keep hush-hush about the goods that you've looted from the panic when the fire broke out. What do you say?" Sometimes a bit of manipulation is in order. She wouldn't allow to be dealt back-handed by a thief.

"Damn. You sure do have a perceptive eye on you woman."

"I am not letting up on this." She did not waver.

"Alright alright. Besides, your group looked like a lot more fun than the dead guy." With that they set off to meet the rest of the group in the western door. Lyn saw Leira approaching with a young man behind her and she calls the attention of the rest.

"Look! Leira is here and she's with someone." Pointing at the approaching pair.

"Yeah? Wait, who could be that guy?" Sain advance forward.

"Guys! Get ready. This is Matthew and he's the answer to are blocky situation." Leira introduced him to the rest.

"Holy guardian from above! You picked a thief?" Wil exclaimed.

"A thief? What are you thinking Leira?" Lyn questioned her insanity as well as her thinking.

"Relax will you all. We made a deal that he can't really say no. Anyway, we don't have time left. Be ready everyone. Matthew please open the door."

"Not a problem at all." With his nifty hands, he produced a lock pick and tinkered with the big lock. "Every lock works on almost the same mechanism. It's just a matter of figuring out the sequence of those mechanisms. Like this big brass lock, all you need is align the pins inside and… voila. You have an open door." He pushed the now opened door for everyone to see.

Though no one really wants to show, they are all kind of impressed with what Matthew did. Rath quickly checked inside to see whether there's an enemy inside.

"Alright it's cleared. The trigger is around here somewhere. It's a loose flooring where one just needed to stand on to activate it." With that everyone searched the small area step by step to find the trigger. Serra is approaching the furthest wall in the center when she heard the distinct click.

"Guys, I think I found the trigger." She shouted and true enough, they heard a shifting somewhere in the background.

"Good find Serra. So I guess we are all set now." Leira said.

"Yup. That takes care of the first one. Two more to go." Rath responded.

"So, everyone stick close to Rath and take out any enemy that you may find. I guess I'll leave it to you Rath to lead them all. I'll monitor what is happening in front. Once you'll able to open all the triggers and get to the secret passageway to the throne room, send out a signal to us so we can rush in." She looked at him for confirmation.

"Yes. Don't you worry, once we get inside, we'll move fast to open the main door so that the rest of my men can also rush inside."

"I see. Be careful everyone and stick close and move quickly. We do not have much time if we want to catch the marquis unburned. I'll also prepare for the extinguishing of the fire from the outside. We need to put it out as soon as possible to minimize the damage. Alright everyone, god speed to you all!" She turned to Lyn afterwards.

"Lyn, be careful okay? Do not be hasty too much. Timing is the key." She told her while holding her shoulder to give her an encouraging hug.

"Be careful as well my friend. We will do our best to secure the safety of everyone."

"Do not worry Leira for I, Sain, will not let any ill be fall to milady Lyndis." Sain promised to her. She nodded in response and with that, they separated and Leira rushed through outside and towards the main entrance to where she can see Kent and the rest are fighting off the remaining marauders in the front.

Not long after they successfully breached the barracks and with the last of trigger being set by Florina, they were able to traverse the secret passageway as well as opening the drawbridge where the rest of Rath's men as well as the group headed by Kent along with Leira charged incapacitating the rest of marauders and hurriedly put out the fire with the help of the people.

The rest of them met up in the Marquis' throne room.

"Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!" Marquis Araphen exclaimed being safely hidden in the confines of the room. Rath approached closer the Marquis to check for any injuries and glad that there is none.

"Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group." Rath gestured to them intent on letting the Marquis known the immense help that they extended in rescuing not only the Marquis but the castle as well.

"Hm? Who are you?" Now that the Marquis paid attention to the group, his eyes narrowed specifically to the young green-haired lady.

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well." She came forth releasing a sigh of relief but was shortly thrown into confusion when the Marquis' face frowned deeper.

"Oh... It's you. You're Marquis Caelin's granddaughter." So _this is the blasted wench who put my land in jeopardy_. He whipped his head towards his captain. "Leave us, Rath. I will speak with this girl." Rath though hesitant has left the throne room silently. As the resounding click of the door resounded in the room signaling the departure of Rath, all attention went back to Lyn and the Marquis.

"Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?" With far harsher tone than Leira expected from someone who has strong ties and friendship with the Marquis of Caelin, she sense problem foreboding.

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren." Lyn answered with more shame and guilt for the damaged that her existence caused the Marquis.

"That's exactly right, which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute." The Marquis bellowed with each accusing tone felt like a slap to Lyn's face and Leira felt for her dear friend.

"My-My apologies..." Tersely said Lyn and lowering her gaze towards the elderly Marquis situating himself in his throne. Leira can clearly see the resign in the Marquis' actions.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer." It seems that outrage erupted on to everyone. Leira stood stock saddened and hurt.

"But Marquis Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!" Kent exclaimed trying to persuade the Marquis by reminding him of the promise that was said not too long ago before this ordeal happened. But Leira knew all too well that there's no changing in the mind of Marquis Araphen.

"I did, did I not Sir Kent? However, you failed to inform me of one most vital detail!" Venom lacing the tongue of the Marquis.

"What... What do you mean?" Kent truly confuse of it. _What vital detail_? He has explained the situation to the Marquis clearly and accurately. What is it that has not been uttered?

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae." _Gasp._ Leira cannot believe what her ears have definitely heard. What cruel words to say. What respect has lost in her eyes towards a selfish man like the Marquis of Araphen. It seems all has the same reactions towards the Marquis' insult though varied. One is the resounding shock of _what_ from Lyn.

"Don't you feel the marquis of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?"

"You-!" A livid Sain was restraint by Wil and Kent. Leira empathize with Sain for she herself has reflected his thoughts of disdain and disbelief. However, she must do something to deter the growing unrest in the situation. Despite everything, Araphen is still one of the trusted allies of Caelin.

" Sain! Hold!" Kent grumbled chastising Sain's lack of maturity to handle the situation though he himself could barely hold on to his restraint.

"Our apologies, my lord Marquis. But please... If you would grace us with your aid..." Kent tried so hard to salvage the situation. They needed the aid that would surely help them immensely and securing the journey for her dame. A moment of silence ensued when the marquis appeared to have been in thought. Perhaps rethinking to extend the aid he once granted to Kent. But boy were they mistaken and the following words had cemented Leira's ill opinion towards the marquis.

"... I hear Marquis Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquis." Marquis Araphen remarked so callously.

"You scheming..." Leira stepped closer towards Sain and whispered quietly to him. "Enough Sain, I understand your sentiment but we cannot do anything about it anymore. It seems that the marquis has made up his mind."

"I understand." Lyn who has been silent for quite some time now has finally spoken and held the marquis' eyes with such conviction and dignity as she uttered the words defending her honor and identity. "I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." And with that Lyn led the procession of Lyndis' Legion exiting the throne, Leira being the last who wished to leave something for the Marquis of Araphen to think about.

"My Lord, I hope you do not delude yourself into thinking that there is one race, one line of blood far more superior to others. It is with your prejudice that will bear your downfall. Reflect on the faults of your ancestors committed and decide what is right and wrong and not what is more gainful to your eyes. A leadership base on cowardice, prejudice and ill thoughts will never create a following of bravery, honesty, equity and positivity." And Leira has left the elderly to his own devices and rushed to follow her group outside. As she reached the group just outside the courtyard, she can hear the cheers and praise of her friends to Lyn's guts to stand up for herself.

"That was well done, milady! The marquis is a lout. Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?" Sain's most boisterous jubilation rubbing off to everyone except perhaps Kent.

"I beg your forgiveness." Kent remarked most regrettably. Leira quickened her stride in time to dissipate any more ill feelings towards the unfortunate event.

"No need to apologize Kent. We all understand that you only wish to keep Lyn safe. To keep us all safe which you always do Kent. You always protect us." Leira tried to let Kent know that he is always good to all of them.

"Yes Kent. I have seen that... Hold your head up and be proud." Lyn affirmed what Leira said.

"Milady Lyndis... Leira.. You guys.." Joy is apparent in the eyes of his companions especially to Leira. He knew that his feeling grew stronger for his mysterious lady.

"Lyn, The marquis of Araphen... He said your grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin..." Leira is starting to hate seeing her friend this hurt. But they all need to be strong for her, to help her survive this obstacle and to keep her safe from her lecherous granduncle.

Lyn sighed deeply thinking at how perilous their journey has become and to his grandfather whose life they are sure in danger. Her chest tightens with the thought that she may become once again alone, not when she wasn't even fully whole in the first place.

"As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. I'm counting on you, Kent."

"I'm with you, too!" Sain chided.

"In fact we're all with Lyn. We will see this through!" Leira said while hugging her friend tightly. And Lyn can't help to shed a few drops of tears of joy as she looked at the face of her companions that now she treats as her precious friends.

"Thank you everyone. Leira... Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

I know I haven't updated for ages but I was encouraged by other people there *cough*AquaticSilver*cough*. I hope you liked this update but to tell you honestly, I don't know if I can update more frequently as I only have the weekend off. But I will try my best. There's only one or two chapter more to go before we finish Lyn's story and move to the actual plot of the story. Eliwood I think will make an appearance soon and some mysteries about Leira will be reveal.

Rate and review.

xoxo alilesixteen


End file.
